Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to subsea control subsystem management, and in particular to the health and maintenance of control subsystem components.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional drilling control system design allows data collection on a drilling rig. Current drilling control systems are capable of communicating remotely from a central location to rigs enabled with a remote services network. Generally, this network is primarily used to manage limited remote troubleshooting and to download software updates. Collected data, however, generally is confined to a particular drilling rig both in terms of acquisition and interpretation. Recently, there has been a new focus in the industry on ensuring relevant data is available and transmitted off the drilling rig to a shore-based location.